A fate Intertwined with Silence
by 007thesilence
Summary: " It's was just your average teenage girl. It was a late cold night, and it maybe her last time being a 'human' as something might happen in a blink of an eye. Or is she... "I was going to die?" " And it wasn't going to be quick" She was once attacked by a group of men, but was saved by a person named Silence. . .but just, who is he?"
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry for not updating any stories…or saying anything...or giving proof that I'm still alive…  
I've been away on a school trip…and then Christmas happened…and then the holidays… and didn't get much time to write, but I did manage to jot this down. Not really sure where it's going but I suggest you read my profile, it's got some important stuff.

Anyway, not sure where this is going but, here we go

(thoughts)  
(_Thesilence_)

* * *

My name is Rin Kagamine, the last day that I spent living like a human ended with me in an alleyway, being attacked by a group of men. The next thing I know, they're all on the ground and there's someone standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" I ask the stranger that had just beaten the five men that attacked me. I look around; the alleyway was between two massive buildings, with a fence stopping me from getting to the access ladder and a brick wall beyond that. Wish I'd have known that before I walked into here to get away from those guys.

"…" He remained silent.

"Did you hear me? I said, who are you" I look up at the night sky, listening to how strangely quite the night is, guess this is the more quite part of the city

"…" He still remains silent

"If you don't tell me who you are then I'm walking away"

"Don't go" he said "it seems that I've extended my joke past the point of being funny, my name is Silence"

"How is that funny" I replied

"It's my own private joke to remain silent when asked what my name is, considering that my name is literally Silence".

"That's actually really funny now that you explain it" I reply, laughing quietly (what's with this guy), "you just took out five men without breaking a sweat, who_ are _you?"

"My name is Silence and all I know about myself is that I'm not exactly human, I was at one point, but now I'm not. You were going to die tonight and I knew about it, ergo, I came and saved you"

"I was going to die?"

"And it wasn't going to be neither quick nor painless, I won't tell you how bad it would have gotten but I will tell you that at least you wouldn't have died a virgin"

"Thanks for saving me, though I really didn't need to know that last bit. How did you know this?"

"Thesilence told me"

"The silence spoke to you?"

"No, Thesilence did, it's hard to explain but there is a really big difference. Anyway, due to the natural courses of nature you should have died today. Thesilence saved you, and whether you like it or not you owe it your life, you can try living normally but because it was me and Thesilence that did it, you are going to be dead to the rest of the world, you have a week before this happens."

I stay Silent in shock; I guess he takes this as me asking him to continue

"It sounds bad, but it's not, you've got me and Thesilence to talk to and the only thing that will change is that people will stop recognising you as Rin Kagamine."

"w-w-what?" (What's this guy saying? this can't be true, surely)

"I know that this is hard to hear, but think; why would you be saved and turned into a ghost? no, not a ghost, we're technically called Silenced"

"I don't know, are you bullshitting me?"

"No, it's true. You were saved because for whatever reason you're important. You can choose to ignore everything that happened tonight until it happens though. But you'll hear Thesilence talk to you, walking you though everything that happens around you until the week passes and you die. You'll stand up over your body and I'll take your hand and lead you to Thesilence, he'll tell you things that you need to know, you'll go to your funeral and then you'll be trained under me until you'll be at my side as my partner."

His head snaps to the side as if someone was talking to him

"I have to go, but come here; I want to give you something"

Still unsure about whether or not I wanted to trust what this guy is saying, I decide I don't have a choice and that it would probably be smartest to do what he said and I take a few steps closer

"A little closer"

I move closer, almost toe-to-toe. Quick as a flash he puts his hand under my chin and pulls my face closer. "I love you" he said as he gave me a kiss.

I woke up in my bed in a sweat. (Great, just a dream) I thought to myself (I've got to go to school today, don't I?) I got dressed and got packed for school, as I started walking to school I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched (_It's because you are_) a faint voice whispered, almost seeming to be in my head. (Who are you?) I thought to myself, if it was talking to me in my head then that would surely be how I talked to it. (_Thesilence_) the voice replied, sounding a little bit louder.

* * *

I really have no idea where this is going. Silence actually came from a story that I stated writing on Notepad; I don't think I can upload it because it technically isn't a Fanfic but is more of a giant crossover that follows five of my own characters. Anyway; rate, comment or follow if you feel so inclined and we'll see where this story is going.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, 007thesilence here. Sorry I take so long to update, it took a few weeks but I've finally got it. Well, enjoy.

(thoughts)

(_thesilence_)

* * *

(_Hey, watch where you're going_)

(Oh shut up, I saw it coming) I thought as I stop walking, inches before a car about to run me over

(_You have to be careful; you're talking like the week you've got is complimentary. No, the week you've got is the longest amount of time that anyone has stayed alive after being saved, young one_)

(Now you tell me) I thought as I start walking again, heading back home from school

(_anyway, back to what I was saying; when you're awakened you'll be immortal, the closest you'll ever be to dead is if someone removes your limbs and head and buries them separately. Even after that's happened though, you can be 'brought back' by someone digging up your parts and putting you back together…_)

Almost a week had passed since I was saved from death by a guy named Silence who revealed to me that I had about a week until I would die and then be re-awakened as some sort of immortal-ghost-fighter type thing. All I knew is that until I did finally die for real, I was stuck with this voice in my head named Thesilence that was supposed to tell me about everything that I would need in my time of dying and everything afterwards. The sad part is that he also won't shut up and says everything that I'm thinking and makes jokes at the most inappropriate of times… I'm ashamed to say that I'm glad that I won't be around for much longer, I already think that I've offended so many people by laughing at the wrong times that I may have a few after me.

(_Perfect, you're already starting to get paranoid_)

(Please tell me that you're being sarcastic)

(_I'm not, it's good because you're going to need to be paranoid when you've become Silenced because you'll be more cautious and of course…_) he says as I start to cross a road

(Of course what?)

(_Well, to be blunt it means that your subconscious is starting to realise one simple truth that it's trying to prevent; the end is near for you, young one_)

(that's only a little sca-)

The instance in which a car smacks into your side at 100 kilometres per hour is full of panic; "what the hell is going on" and "why is my elbow bending the wrong way" are some of the thoughts that fly through your head, though they may change depending on situation and circumstance of course. The next few seconds are filled with your life flashing one front of your eyes; sounds kind of cliché doesn't it? The next few thoughts went to my family, and then I wondered why I couldn't see out of my left eye as well as feel my ribs grinding against the ground. The realisation that Silence should be here soon accompanied my next few seconds' worth of thoughts. As I lay on the road, the driver having long driven off and left me to die, speaking of which, I'll have to kill him for that, I start to realise the full extent of my injuries: my full left side was crushed, left lung collapsed and neck snapped at the base of my neck, no idea how that happened. My left hip, knee and elbow were all dislocated and a few organs were ruptured. I also think that I may have a slight indent in my skull from where my head hit the pavement, and possibly the windscreen of the car. I hear a voice from above me.

"Six days huh, longer than I expected…damn that guy was going fast, that must have really hurt"

I was in too much pain to talk back

"Right, time for the tricky part; I know you can't talk back but if you can hear me, you need to imagine that your body is a shell and you have to step out of it"

(WHEN THE F*CK WAS THIS PART OF THE DEAL, I AM IN PAIN HERE)

"I don't know what you're thinking, but the look in your eyes says that you have idea what I mean… let me walk you through it, imagine that your body is a shell: now it's been damaged beyond repair and you have to come out of it.

I concentrated on the idea that my body was a shell, harder than I'd ever concentrated on anything in my life

"Here, let me give you a hand up" Silence says as he reaches down to help me up, I reach out and take his hand and he helps me up. I was surprised at my ability to do so and every wound that had riddled my body vanished, all my pain disappeared. I looked down and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw that I was still lying there on the ground, dead. I nearly puked when I saw the full extent of my injuries, I guess I should have expected it considering that those injuries were mine up until a few minutes ago, but I was still shocked to see that I was still somehow alive long enough for Silence to pick me up.

(_Well, that happened)_

"Oh shut up, you" Silence replied, blushing a little

"What did he mean by that?" I asked

"Nothing, not a damn thing, don't ask" he replied quickly

(_Silence, you need to bring her to me now_)

"Yeah, we're leaving right now"

"How come he can hear you even though you're talking out loud?"

"He can hear us one way or another, the difference being that he's talking to both of us and it's rude to leave someone out of a conversation. Anyway, we've got to get you to Silence so that he can change you into one of the Silenced, as in; right now you're just a ghost so you're going to have to hold onto me so that I can shadow-walk you to Thesilence"

"Ok" I said as I took his hand.

"Try again" he said as he pulled me closer into a hug and stepped into the shadows.

* * *

Sorry about how long this took to write, I had my ring and middle finger strapped on my left hand because an injury a few years ago coming back to annoy me. It should be fine after a few more weeks of being strapped. Anyway, review, like, follow or subscribe if you feel so inclined and I'll see you in the next chapter…where the hell did that come from anyway, I mean, I can't physically see you but it still makes sense to say that I'll see you, just food for thought.

Oh, wait, before you go (there goes the English language making sense when it shouldn't again) if any of you are artistically inclined, I need someone to make a title page for this story, PM me if you're interested and I'll tell you what I've got in mind.

Ja ne.


End file.
